


Does This Make Me Look Fat?

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little sad at some point, Its not weird, M/M, Seahorse!Narry, but over all just plain narry fluff, its just creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where seahorses give their partners a hug every morning during pregnancy. “I look fat,” Niall groaned one morning. “You look cute.” Harry swam around, giving his partner a hug. “Yeah no thanks to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does This Make Me Look Fat?

**Author's Note:**

> Well its basically mpreg but for seahorses its normal… this will probably be the only time that this will happen so… just enjoy yeah?

“I look fat,” Niall groaned one morning, his belly almost bursting with the eggs he held in his pouch.

“You look cute.” Harry swam around, giving his partner a hug.

“Yeah no thanks to you.” Niall rolled over the side of their makeshift seaweed bed and swam around to remove the achiness in his back from carrying a load of about 1,500 eggs. Sure they were microscopic but being a seahorse, especially a male seahorse, it was a rut in your day to have to carry that many eggs at once.

And of course his stupid mate Harry was fully content in making fun of his fatness. He sighed, starting to filter feed his breakfast, keep an eye on Harry. Harry was making his way towards him, nuzzling into his side.

“Hi babe.”

“Don’t hi babe me. You said I was fat.”

“I said no such thing, I said you looked cute.”

“Which translates into fat.” This was normal morning banter for the two of them. It had been two weeks since the transfer of eggs and Niall couldn’t wait for the other two weeks to be over. Not that he didn’t love Harry, he was practically in love with him, but he really hated the idea of carrying these eggs.

They weren’t the common couple either. Most seahorses would leave their mates after one is chosen to carry the eggs--Niall--but Harry stayed. He had to be one of the most goofiest seahorse when they were growing up, always tripping about and making a mess with his food. but that’s what Niall found endearing in him.

When mating season had sprung up and every one of his friends were finding their mates, he was surprised when Harry had approached him with the traditional courting dance. He was changing color, swirling around Niall while he hung onto a piece of seaweed. Normally he would stay away from the courting sessions because Niall didn’t want become more depressed that he didn’t have somebody to love. Harry continued to swim around him, causing Niall to attempt to explain that he wasn’t interested but Harry just looked so pretty. So when he continued to come over to Niall during the courting, eventually coming to the “true courtship dance” where the two of them were pumping water through their egg pouch to show that it was empty but at some point, Harry stopped what he was doing and surged upward.

Niall decides to follow him, snout to snout with Harry, spiraling as they rise. While Niall looks into Harry’s eyes confusedly, he feels a small prick and a sudden weight in his pouch. Harry’s body slims down, which he did not notice when they were dancing while his body swells. They sink down into the seagrass, Niall is close to tears but Harry stays behind.

Which might not have been the best thing to do.

“Bloody hell what did you do??” Niall all but yells, glaring at Harry and his extended stomach.

“You know exactly what I did! You accepted my courting advances!”

“Yeah but I thought that you were just messing around, I thought only females could get males pregnant!”

“I guess I’m a special case then.”

“Spatial case more like it.”

“Hey!”

The two seahorses go into a staring match, Niall still couldn’t believe what just happened. He wasn’t ready for this, he may have the tiniest crush on Harry but didn’t want to carry his eggs around for a month.

“I’m stuck like this for a month, how actual dare you?!”

“Well if you’re so unhappy about then you can just go.”

“That has to be the most pathetic threat I have ever heard!“

“Ugh! I don’t know what I ever saw in you!” Harry huffs and swims off. Niall is left alone to his thoughts, his very messed up thoughts. He seeks shelter in a nearby reef and takes a nap. When he rouses, he’s met with a sight of Harry on the edge of the seahorse territory, and beyond that open sea. It would be absolute suicide if he swam off.

What made it worse was it was nearing dark and all the predators were roaming. it would be double suicide but Niall felt bad what he had said to Harry. He wasn’t so bad, he just didn’t expect this. He swam up to the seahorse, nuzzling his back. It almost threw off Harry, tensing as the nuzzling continued. Then Niall decided to drag Harry back to the safety of the reef so with a tug on his tail, he did just that.

Harry didn’t talk to him for a few days, only give him a hug in the morning, make sure Niall was okay and then would be on his way. One day, Harry stayed after the morning hug, talking to Niall and eventually confessing his attraction to him. Niall stuttered around his own confession and the two were inseparable since then.

Now only being a couple of days until the fry were born, Niall was going to miss this with Harry. Seahorses normally ‘slept around’ in terms of mates. No one really had mates for life. He sighs, continuing to feed on the particles in the water, looking over at Harry and admiring his Harryness. It would only be his for a little while longer.

The night came that Niall would give birth to the little seahorses, Harry wasn’t around, having gone to bed early. Niall inhaled and exhaled, focusing on the task at hand. He began to expels the fry with muscular contractions until all were out in the open. If this was actually going to continue between him and Harry, the next morning Harry would have another batch of eggs ready for him in the morning.

But alas that was not going to happen so he took time to admire his children before they were swept away in the current. Niall swam back to his little crevice and more or less cried himself to sleep.

He was awoke to a swaying motion, not unlikely being underwater but this was more frantic and sporadic. Niall opened one eye to find Harry staring down at him.

“Hi,”

“Your belly is gone.” Harry pouts

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

“You don’t really sound too happy about that love.”

“I guess not.” He swam past Harry to see everyone was courting again, some other seahorse were giggling and waving at him. He sadly waved back, caught in his own thoughts.

“Babe what’s wrong? Do you miss your belly? I know I do.” Harry comes up behind him, placing his head on his and curling his tail into his.

Niall didn’t even have the courage to say anything. Harry probably only liked his belly because he thought he was fat. He just didn’t feel well in general.

“Niall seriously what is wrong?” Harry’s voice brings him out of his trance, but in reality, reality sucks.

“I guess this is where we part ways yeah?” Niall finally speaks, causing Harry to make a squeaking noise.

“It was fun while it lasted but you know its still mating season and,”

“What are you saying Niall?”

“Did you really think this would work out?” Harry gulps, looking at the seafloor before looking up with so much determination in his eyes, it looked like a flame.

“Yes, and if it doesn’t there isn’t anything that could stop me from keeping this thing we have.”

“Y-You mean… you don’t want to find another mate?” Niall sputters

“Do you want to find another mate??”

“No!” Niall said to quickly too frantically but it brought the smallest smile to Harry’s face.

“I just thought that you would want to move on.”

“Niall since when have we ever followed the rules when it comes to being mates.” Harry did have a point there. Niall looks down, or anywhere but Harry. He feels a tail intertwining with his, causing him to smile.

“Shall we get started on the second batch of the Niall-Harry family?”

“If they’re anything like you were growing up, I just hope they find someone to make happy like you do for me.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“I’ll be a cute, fat sap when you’re done with me.”

“Touche Niall, touche.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
